To The Moon And Back
by AnotherMistah
Summary: When Santana came back to get Brittany, she was already dating Sam. She told Santana to go to New York. What she didn't know was how this decision could really affect Santana. It affected so much, that she isn't even living in New York anymore! Would they fix everything between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

**First of all, english it's NOT my first language, not even my second, so I'm pretty sure there are some mistakes... So sorry for that... If there are BIG ones, I would appreciate if you guys tell me. Sorry again... Well, the beginning of the story its kinda confusing, so let me clear it up to you. This starts when Rachel Kurt and Santana moved to New York, like 8 months after that. Santana and Kurt left NY and moved to London. Episode 100 didn't happened guys. No Brittana kiss, they've never seen each other in almost a year. Quinn and Puck are together though. And no Klaine either.**

**Okay, I don't know how many people will read this... I'm not doing this looking for reviews or follows or anything. (that would be great though lol) But what I'm saying is that I do this for fun, and bc I really love Brittana. So... Yeah, well I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Last two things. 1) I really dont know how this website works, so I have no clue what I am doing. That means, be patient with the fisrts chapters, let me know if you like long chapters, shorts chapters and that stuff, cause I still don't know very well how all this works!**

**Second thing:**

**Italics=flashbacks**

**Italics with quotes= thoughts**

**Bold=songs.**

**Enjoy!**

**To the moon and back.**

**Chapter 1**

-"Kuuuurt! C'mon we are already late!" Santana said to the guy that was in the bathroom dressing up before heading to the city.

Santana and Kurt moved to London after their little adventure in New York. They were living together in this apartment that to be honest it was pretty big. Let's just say that they have managed very well in their new British life.

All began with a call when they were still in New York...

_- "Yes, it's him." Kurt answered on his phone. He was making a weird face because the phone number that popped on the screen was a private one. And he didn't get this kind of calls very often..._

_-"What!? Wow yes, yes, of course I'm interested! I'm very honored you called me __for doing this..." While he was having this conversation with apparently someone important Santana and Rachel were siting on the couch with a blanket looking at him with an intense look wondering what the conversation was about. "Yes, I know is __a__ huge responsibility, but I'm willing to do it with supervision of course and with maybe some help, I think this is totally what I was looking for... Yes thank you, thank you. Ok then, see you tomorrow, and thank you again for think__ing__ of me for this. Bye!"_

_When the conversation ended Santana and Rachel were waiting for an explanation for what her friend was so excited about that he just jumped out the couch and was smiling from ear to ear now._

_-"So... Are you gonna tell us what was that about or what, Hummel?" Santana __questioned __the little men. _

_-"Apparently Vogue wants me to co-direct the next campaign with some famous designer, w-we are meeting tomorrow for discussing the details! Oh my God! Girls I-I- I can't believe it!" The two girls stayed open-mouthed for seconds staring at Kurt with eyes of excitement. Rachel then broke the moment of silent-excitement, heading towards him, jumping and hugging him; "What!? Kurt that's amazing! You are gonna have a blast and it's totally your thing, I'm so proud!..." _

" _Wow Hummel.. You are finally gonna have to learn to dress well! Yay for that!" Santana said hugging the guy as well. "Ha ha very funny Satan. You know you love my way to dress..."Kurt said back to Santana that was now laughing while hugging him again and saying "You know what? You totally deserve this, I'm really happy for you. And now I will have free Vogue dresses! This is one of my favorite days ever!" Everyone laugh at that and Rachel quickly pulled out the bottle of tequila from a little closet"_

_When they were starting to get drunk -specially Rachel, because since that party at hers years ago she has definitely discover a new alcohol world and she didn't lose an opportunity to have fun, too much time with Santana maybe...- "Wow wow slow down Rachel... I haven't told you girls the bad news that came with the super good ones..." The girls faces suddenly changed as they turn they heads towards the guy and stopped dancing around. "Oh `please don't say Blaine and you are back together and he's moving in because I don't think I could sta-" She was interrupted by Kurt who was shaking her head heavily._

"_No, no Santana, he's not that lucky" ("Yet" he thought) Kurt said smirking a little. "It's just that, I can't let this opportunity go. This opportunity of doing something important you know? It's Vogue.. And they want me co-directing this campaign... in **London...**" There was a long silence "Yeah, yeah I know... don't look at me like I am going to hell. It's gonna be a big change and a really hard decision but I feel like this is what I nee-" The boy was cut in the middle of the explanation by Santana who rapidly hugged him and then Rachel joined them (wow so many hugs tonight, I have to stop with the tequila- she thought) But she just have to hugged the guy, she was gonna miss him so much. Oh god. The thought of living in New York only with Rachel popped out in her mind. "Ok, ok... just please tell me you are taking Berry with you because, if she and I are going to live together now, just the two of us, I can't promise she will be alive at the end of each moth... Just warning here.."_

"_Well Vogue is going to pay for an apartment for me until I can pay it for myself sooo... I'm more than glad if one of you want to go with me, I mean, free house, free dresses, I know you like that Santana.. And Rachel you love London, and Rachel, living alone with Santana it's scary, you should totally come with me..."Kurt said trying to persuade the girls. He didn't thought about taking the girls with him, but it was worth to at least try it... They have been living together for almost a year so they were pretty close now.. and he was gonna miss them so so much... _

"_I would love to go with you Kurt, but you know, there's no Broadway in London so.. As much as I am going to miss you, my dreams are here..." Rachel just received a callback from the musical of Funny Girl weeks ago. And God knows too well she belonged in New York. What the hell was she going to do in London? No no, she was staying. _

_Santana was caught by the thought of London. Maybe not for living, but maybe some time away for New York, Lima and the thought of some blonde, -who was just some miles away from her and she never came to visit her- will do her good. She needed a change too, she didn't find her dream in New York, what she really wanted to do with her life so... "I'm in" She just said. She didn't thought about it too much but, fuck it! Better do it than not and then regret it after right? _

And just like that Santana moved to London with Kurt -apparently just for some vacation but things changed and you know London can be fun!

"Ok I'm ready. Let's go! God I'm so ready for this!"

"Finally! You know you are the only guy I know that takes more time than me for dressing up and, that is saying too much. Two hours and a half Kurt you-"

"Yeah yeah Sanbags. Now can we go?" Santana nodded and they made their way to the biggest party of the month in London. The Vogue fall-season party. Kurt have designed some of the dresses that the models were wearing tonight.

They were leaving the hall of their apartment when Santana froze at the image of what she was seeing. Kurt froze too. _"Oh God, this is not good. And I'm fucking late!" _he thought to himself. Brittany was entering the hall of the building with her suitcase, she haven't see them yet. When she managed to finally look to the front for keep on her way to the apartment, she saw them. It was awkward. It was _very _awkward. But there she was, standing with her little suitcase in front of her best friend, (or at least she thought they were still bestfriends..) with so many words to say to her... But her mouth couldn't formulate any. She just stared at her. "_Wow, London has done good on her, god she look__s __so__ beautiful."_ Santana was wearing a gray long tight dress, with an open end. It showed the curves of the Latina perfectly, she was just perfect, so perfect.

"Britt! Uhm.. What a surprise!.. What are you doing here?" Kurt stepped in**, **breaking the tension of the moment.

"Visiting! But I guess It's not a good moment right? You two look fab! Where are you going?"

"Well you guessed right... We were heading to a party that Vogue has organized for the fall-season. In fact I would love to stay but I have designed some of the dresses that will appear tonight so... No choice here... But... I have an idea, there's this dress in my room that I think would fit you perfectly so you could wear it and then come with us. I would love to have you there.." Kurt said smiling widely at the blonde hoping she would say yes cause he really wanted Brittany to go with them, the more friends the best right?

Brittany looked to the brunette looking for some approval. Santana was still pretty shocked about the fact that Brittany was right in front of her. In London. She is here.

**AN: **

**So the ones who read it, I hope you liked it!**

**I know this was kinda slow chapter. But I had to begin with something! And it's always good having Kurtchelana moments right? :)**

**Let me know if you would like the chapters to be shorter or longer or anything! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's Chapter 2! Thanks the ones who read it and for the reviews guys I really appreciate them :))**

**Uhm.. For the review of the annon, I never mean to be offensive to bisexual people, believe me, so I'm sorry for that, I'll try to be more careful (maybe the words are not the appropriate ones... sorry for that). I will try to think of another summary, as I said it's kind of a shitty one.. And when I say "Brittany ditched her for a boy again" I'm referring myself when Santana came back to McKinley and tried to get Britt back, but she said she was staying with Sam (and encourage her to go to NY). Am I exaggerating? Yeah, of course. But as I said right before "was it for real?" Thank you for the review though I really appreciate you told me this, thanks, guest! :)**

**Reminder:**

Italics=flashbacks

Italics with quotes= thoughts

Bold=songs

**So apart of this, I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2, I tried to make it a little longer than Ch1 so I hope you like it!**

**Too The Moon And Bakc**

**Chapter 2**

"Uhm sure, you should come. I'll help you out with the dress. Valerie our neighbor is a model, she works with me and Kurt, I'm sure she can help us out with the make up, she has to go too so I'll go ask her if we can go with her later"

The first days at work when they arrived months ago, Kurt was completely lost, and Valerie was the one who helped him, she showed him the place, the sewing studio, the parade, introduced him to everyone... The days were passing and Kurt saw that Santana still didn't found what she wanted to do. So he thought she would do it great as a model. She clearly has the body... So he introduced her to his bosses and they accepted her. And since that day, she was working with Kurt and Valerie so they became very close friends.

"Great! Just promise me you two will be there ok? This is important, and I know how your being-alone-dressing-each-other works... Just be there girls." Kurt hugged Brittany and wave Santana goodbye and then he left the building. Brittany blush after the comment, she remembered the time when Kurt and Mercedes waited for 2h in the car waiting for them to get ready... And even God knew what there were doing... "Shut up Hummel!" Santana yelled but he didn't heard the brunette's words.

The two went upstairs to the apartment. Santana called Valerie for helping them out. She was a very kind girl. And yeah, she was gorgeous, she was Santana's coworker, only that she has been a model since she was 5. But not that kind of skinny-only-bones model, no. She was really pretty, tall, green eyed with a beautiful brown hair. She had always been there for Kurt and Santana since they moved next door. She lived with her brother Will who was a dancer.

Valerie helped Brittany with the dress in the bathroom, while Santana waited siting on the bed, drinking a cup of wine..

"You know, I feel like I know you for years... Santana here can't shut her mouth about you... She always had something to say about you... , Oh my God by the way.. Is it true that you were almost powered by canyon? That's crazy!... Oh and you-"

"Valerie! Shut up! God..."

"What? 6 month talking about _Britt_ here _Britt _there, _Britt_ this, _Britt_ did that.. and blah blah and now that _Britt _ is here I can't even pop a damn question? Well sorry! You filled my head with all of your comments, I almost love her as much-" Santana stop her before she messed things up even more. "_God this girl is so kind but she ha__s__ a bigmouth."_ She definitely was not a good keep-secret not because she was into the gossip thing and all, but she just didn't know how, she couldn't shut her mouth when it came to important moments like this one.

Brittany blushed at the comment, she obviously was gonna say _"I almost love her just as much as you do"_ but Santana stopped her. Damn. She looked at Santana that threw a shoe to the model and blushed too.

"Valerie I swear if you dont shut the fuck up I will go-"

"All Lima Heights on me, yeah I get it. I'll stop with the questions... Anyway, I think we are finish here, you can look yourself at the mirror, I hope you like the make-up, hair and everything" The girl was really nice. And Brittany liked the way Valerie was messing with the Latina, so she joined the club. Cause to be honest she thought coming here was a bad idea... She didn't even call, and maybe Santana had moved on... And know it's like they were playing the bestfriends game againg... Like nothing happened, it was confusing, Brittany didn't know if Santana was mad at her, if she still care about her, loved her, or maybe she just moved on and it was too late to get her back, and she just wanted to be frien- Ok Brittany, stop with the thinking.

"It's ok Santana. And yea I almost die that night.. Silvester was really a nightmare. So seems like yo two are pretty close, I mean, you know about me well, _us _so I-" Brittany came out of the bathroom to look in the mirror that was besides the bed of Santana's bedroom. "Wow... This dress it's amazing... Kurt is really good.. Everything it's perfect, thanks Valerie!" Valerie nodded smiling letting her know that it was nothing. Santana stood up ant positioned herself besides Valerie, still looking at Brittany "Yeah he is.. You look.. gorgeous Brittany..." Brittany smiled at her, wanting to say something else, but this wasn't the moment. "Now let's go. We are extremely late and Val has to be there in five. So come on!"

With that they drove all the way to the party in Valeries car as if they were flying. Honestly all of them were surprised that they were still alive when they finally arrived to the party. Everytime that Santana drives is like an adventure, but this time it was like a horror adventure. Valerie was siting in the back, (she did it on porpuse) so Brittany could sit besides Santana and maybe break the strong tension that was between them. Since Brittany arrived she noticed that her friend had barely said a word, besides the shut ups and all that... Tonight it was gonna be weird...

After two hours, the three girls were greeted by Kurt. Valerie and Santana were on the dance floor with others models, dancing and having fun ( a litlle bit drunk already to be honest...) And Brittany was sitting on a couch looking at them... When suddenly Kurt sat besides her, he followed Brittany's eyes to the dance floor, and took her hand.

"You have to give her time Britt... She was really... bad when you.. you know, not choose her"

"I did not choose anyone... She didn't even say more than two words to me... It's like she doesn't want me here... I feel like I'm not welcome Kurt"

"Well Brittany we didn't expect you.. You know how she is... And of course you're welcome. I'm really happy you are here Britt... And that dress.. Gurl that dress is so great! Where did you buy it?" Both started to laugh at the comment.

"I know, I know... But I rather her yelling at me, being mad at me, than this... silence. Anyway it's been months since I dont get my dance on, so let's go break that dance floor, unicorn" Brittany stood up and hang a hand to Kurt who was smiling at the nickname, only Brittany call him that, it was their thing, _"oh old times"_ he thought.

"You should talk to her, she is here Santana, and she's here for you not because she wanted to visit this damn cold shitty city" Valerie said to Santana. Yeah... Valerie was half french, half british, and she didn't really like London very much, it was cold all the damn time in that city!

Santana ignored that question for a second for looking towards Brittanyand then she said back.

"She has no right to be here. I am tryying to movee oooon. And she suddenly appears here like I'm gonna run back at herrr. Hell no! I have selfrespect ya know?. I'm done with this... Lets get another cup of.. what was this?" She said raising her glass and looking at it. She really was drunk. She was mad. She was mad at Brittany for leaving her and then for coming here without even calling first. She was mad at the universe. And she was mad at herself because the only thing that she wanted to do since Brittany was here was... kiss her, hug her, be all over her. And hell no, that couldn't happen. So, the best thing to do was drowning all her feelings in alcohol. So she did.

Santana went to the bar for another cup and she felt a couple of blue eyes looking at her. She always knew when Brittany was staring at her. It was like automatic. She just always knew.

"Ey" Brittany said to her. She knew the brunette was drunk. And she knows the _type _of drunk that she was, the _yelling-all-lima-heigts-on-you_ one. So she go easy on her.

Santana turn her head to face her, she looked sorry. She knew that look, it was the look Brittany used when "she didn't want to hurt anyone but she know she did and she was sorry" look. She have used that look with her a lot of times lately. She turned her head back to the waiter again "Hey you! Here! Another one" she said pointing to her cup. "Don't look at me like that, Brittany"

"_Uh.. full name.. that's not good"_ "Like what?" She said confused.

Santana took her cup and turn to face her "Like you feel pity of me. Like you just told me you don't want to be with me again. Like that." This surprised the blonde. She wasn't expecting that. Santana didn't even yell at her. She said that quite relaxed.

"I never said that" The blue-eyed responded to the Latina who was now looking at the floor. Brittany could tell she even saw a tear almost falling. "I never said I didn't want to be with you Santana. I would never said that, you know it..."

"For me you did, Brittany." She said to the blonde leaving her speechless. They stood there looking at each other until suddenly Brittany grabbed Santana's cup and drank it all. Then she took the Latina's hand and started walking towards the dance floor. Santana was cought unaware and she let the blonde grab her hand. It felt good, to feel the contact of her again. God, this was not making things easier, "_stay focus Santana"._ When she heard the song she understood everything. They used to dance this song in Santana's bedroom jumping around and singing it like there was no tomorrow. It was like their party song. And to be honest she loved it.

As soon as the song started they both sang together, raising her arms.

**All I want to get is a little bit closer  
>All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?<br>Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
>Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer<br>**

Thank God that she is drunk and doesn't think too much about what the songs are really saying because it would be really awkward. They started to jump, though it was difficult whit the heels but the song deserved it.

**The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
>The night sky is changing overhead<br>**

**It's not just all physical  
>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<br>So let's make things physical  
>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical<br>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical **

Ok, _now_ it was awkward. The lyrics were made for this situation. Brittany hugging her, feeling her hands all over her, this was definitely not helping at all.

**All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
>All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me<br>Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
>Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer<br>The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
>The night sky is changing overhead <strong>

They were singing, like they were having a conversation, like Santana was Tegan and Brittany Sara. It was starting getting really heated.

**It's not just all physical  
>I'm the type who won't get oh so critical<br>So let's make things physical  
>I won't treat you like you're oh so typical <strong>

**I want you now, I want you**

"_Yes. __I totally do want her__. __I mean she look so hot tonight...__ Oh god... Wh__-what__ is she doing, is she? Oh no no" _Brittany grab her waist and pull her closer. They suddenly started slow dancing, the song was not a ballad though but, they were just looking at each other in the eyes we their foreheads touching, Saying every word that they needed to say to each other. It was so intense and private, and it felt so damn good. Santana came back to the reality when Brittany closed her eyes -but with er foreheads still connected- and started singing the next lines just for her.

**Here come the dreams of you and me  
>Here come the dreams<br>Here come the dreams of you and me  
>Here come the dreams <strong>

There was pain in them. Santana could feel how the blonde was shaking. She broke the connection between their foreheads, forcing Brittany to look at her in the eyes, Brittany's eyes where red, she was about to cry. She put her arms around Santana's neck. It felt so right, so comfortable. Like the right thing to do... But then, just when the kiss was about to happen. It hit her. Sam, New York, MIT, Brittany ditching her, even Artie... Everything. She couldn't fall into her arms again. She put a hand to Brittany's cheek and then she stop dancing, she broke the touch between the two and went to the exit door.

There was nothing more to say. Brittany completely understood everything with that gesture. If they were back in High School Santana would have kissed her right now without a doubt. But with everything that had happened... Something felt different. Brittany knew that Santana was a very proud girl. And she honesty didn't know how she would react to the _visit, _ cause everyone knew it wasn't just a _visit, _she was here for get her back or at least trying_._ The only thing she knew is that she missed her. And that's all that counts. But with this reaction of Santana, at that moment, she understood, it wasn't gonna be easy. Santana loves her. She still loves her, but something was stopping her, pride, fear, something.

That night Santana couldn't sleep at all. She spent the whole night just thinking about everything that happened. Every single night since she moved to New York she was waiting for Brittany to walk by the door. But it never happened. So she started to lose hope, MIT wasn't that far from New York... She then waited for Brittany to call her, just a damn call. But that never happened either. Thus, when she moved to London with Kurt she promised herself to really try to forget the blonde and move on. Since today, it has been relatively easy and Kurt really helped her a lot. But now, all the promises she made to herself were tumbling down. She really didn't know how to react to this, what she wanted...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the long wait.. You know, final exams sucks... Well, authors notes will be at the end.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**To The Moon And Back **

**Chapter 3**

The morning after Santana was with a heavy hangover, she went to the kitchen to make some coffee. And she saw Brittany sleeping in the couch. Why did she sleep there? _"She has her own room…"_ The couch was small for her, she was too big for sleeping in that crappy couch, she had to wrap her legs too much for being comfortable. But she looks so adorable still... Santana made her way to the kitchen staring at her, like she was the most adorable puppy in the planet, she was so into the staring that she tripped with the chair of the living room, and she almost fell.

"Crap!... Fucking chair..." She whispered to herself. Hopefully she didn't wake Brittany up, and she could avoid the awkward-morning-moment. She looked up to see her, and Brittany was still asleep like an angel. She stayed there looking at her more closely ant put a blanket on her. Then she finally made it to the kitchen and started to make the coffee. _"Where the hell is Kurt?" _she thought, cause she saw his coat was not in the entrance yet... _"Uuuh someone had good night..." _She sat in one of the tall chairs of the kitchen. (Their kitchen had one of those bars with tall chairs. Kurt's idea). She was drinking her coffee when someone started to massage her shoulders and neck. She knew who it was. She always knew.

"That feels good" Santana said closing her eyes and lowered her head, to give Brittany more access.

"I know how much pain you have in your neck after a party and all the dancing,.."

"Yeah you do... Uhmm I made coffee" Santana stood up and started to walk towards the coffee maker and prepared Brittany a coffee just the way she liked it. Then she offered the mug to the blonde, who was know sitting in the other chair, and Santana was standing next to the kitchen counter, giving the two of them a right distance.

"Thanks… You know, you don't have to do that everytime I touch you, or everytime I walk into a room, I get it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Everytime I try to touch or talk to you, you just avoid me, change the subject or something, and then you walk away like I have the plague or like I'm gonna make you change your mind about me, cause you know I know, I have that power... You have avoided eye contact with me since I arrived, and-." Santana interrupted her. Brittany was really uncomfortable with this situation it really felt like she was not welcome, and it hurt her.

"Look Brittany.. I... I-"

"You don't have to say it Santana, like I told you I get it. You... I hurt you. And believe me when I tell you there's nothing in this world that I regret more than that. I never wanted to hurt you... " Brittany was staring at Santana who nodded at her. "I just want you to know that. And please, don't you ever, _ever_ think that I didn't want to be with you. Cause that was the only thing I wanted. You."

"And why did you tell me to go to New York? I just still don't get it Brittany. I told you that I wanted to be with you, that I loved you, I would have stayed there with you. I could have waited for you and then we could go to New York together, like we always thought, I wouldn't mind you know?" Tears began to fall of the brunette's eyes. Brittany felt her heart break into a million little pieces. Santana looked down "The damn trouty mouth… It's impossible that you felt the same way about him or anyone. I knew that. But then you never came to visit me, not even a call…That killed me"

Brittany didn't know what to say exactly. When you are in a situation like this, the words that you use must be the correct ones, so she took a time to think. She never wanted to hurt anybody, she was that kind of person. She likes to help, to make people happy. The brunette was right, she didn't visit her, even though Massachusetts was not very far from New York. Well, this has an explanation, the people at MIT didn't let her go and come whenever she wanted, she really felt like a damn puppet in there. And besides, Tina called her one day to say her that Santana found a girlfriend, and _apparently_ she was happy now.. What is it with Tina anyways? So yeah, she didn't want to add more confusion to the situation, so she never visited or called her. But she called Rachel at the end of each week to check on her, to know if she was right and everything. Not knowing anything of the brunette killed her.

"Santana.. I _never_ said I didn't love you. I didn't wa-"

"You let me go! You said me to go to New York! To find a _girlfriend?_ What the hell Brittany, did you really thought I would forget you that fast?... Well, I guess yes cause you and blondie-big-lips were together just two weeks after we broke up so..."

"I wanted you to be happy! I wanted you to find your dream! To be successful... cause I believed in you Santana! I let you go, because I believed in your talent when you didn't... Because I loved you. And you DID find a girlfriend. How was I supposed to visit you? " Brittany was now standing up in front of her. She couldn't believe that Santana really thought she had forgotten her. Santana had never seen Brittany like this, so angry, so offended, so hurt... They were still looking at each other intensely, the Latina could see the fire in Brittany's eyes, the blonde was being more serious than she has ever been. Brittany couldn't take the eye contact much longer and she look away, the fire in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by almost tears. "I loved you so much that I let you go. And I still do, I've never stop." she said almost whispering. Now she was looking at the Latina again, right in the eyes. "So don't you ever, dare to insinuate that I've forgotten you. I couldn't even if I try..."

Now was the brunette who looked away. That was... intense. The most beautiful declaration of love anyone made to her. Someone once told her that the most beautiful act of love anyone could give was time. She kinda understood now. But she was still very hurt. She could feel the pain in Brittany's eyes, now full of tears that the blonde tried to wipe from her face. "I was happy with you. I didn't _need_ anything else, I didn't need to be successful Brittany. I just needed you. That was enough for me... And you push me away" It was true, she always said that she wanted to be famous and find her dream, but the only thing she really wanted was to be with her.

At that moment Valerie came into the apartment, she was talking while she walked towards the kitchen.. "Hey, Kurt what did you do with my brother's best friend, Will told me he is not at home yet cause her mum call him and honesty I don't care bu-" Valerie stood up in the kitchen. It was impossible for her to not notice the tension in between them. "Ok... Just, don't kill each other with the mugs please." Valerie said while she put herself a cup of coffee. The other two were still looking at each other. And Valerie felt completely out of place, but she knew, if she let them alone it was going to be worse. People always say ugly things in moments of anger, and then regret them. And she wanted Santana and Brittany to forget everything and just giving in into their love, so she was staying.

"Sooo... where's Kurt?" Valerie said breaking the silence and some of the tension.

"He has not arrived yet." Brittany replied sitting in the chair again and drinking her coffee.

"I have to go to work. Don't wait me for lunch" And with that Santana disappeared of the kitchen, to her room. She put some clothes on and went to work, leaving Brittany and Valerie in silence in the kitchen.

"She will come around, I'm sure" Valerie said to the blonde that was almost in tears again, and hugged her. It was weird cause the girl only knew her for one day, but it felt nice to have someone right now.

The rest of the day was pretty calm. Santana was at work all day, not because she had a lot of work really, she was just avoiding Brittany. The blonde spent the entire day with Valerie, the model was pretty nice with her, and it really felt like she knew her for years. Santana had done her job pretty well. So they spent the day talking about Valerie's life, and how she was trying to get her boyfriend back, because she made a mistake and he doesn't forgive her, he didn't even pick up her calls... From time to time, the name of Santana came into the conversation, so they promised that every time one of them talked about her, they would drink a shot of tequila. Yeah... Brittany was little bit buzz by now... It was dinnertime, they were at Valerie's cause she didn't want to talk to the Latina again today, so the green eyed women offered her house. Again, did I mention how nice she was?

"So... I tooold my cat he couldn't do that anymore, he had to dtop smoking, casssue I hate it and most impportan San hatesss it too, so it-"

"You said hername aaagaain goshh, youre just like her, can't stop talkin' bout each other.." Brittany took another shot of tequila, she had lost the count of how many they were so far...

"Ahh yeah well I think that time is oveer.. She doesn't even want to see me now.. she just doesn't understand.. God, I think there's no going back this timme..."

"No, shhh Britt, don't. No more Santana and no more Nathan (her boyfriend), let's siiiiing, and daaaaance! I know you were at that Glee thing in high school, so come ooon." And with that both of them continued their little party, until they both fell asleep.

In the meantime Santana was entering her apartment when Kurt appeared, he was still with the same clothes that yesterday. The Latina smirked at him. "Well well Hummel, who would have thought it, uh? The small afraid bullied little guy, having fun around London, adding experience to his sex life…" Both start laughing as Santana opened the front door, and allowed them to entering in the apartment.

"The thing here is, who would have thought that The Santana Lopez will be jealous of my sex life.. I'm going to remember this day forever." Kurt replied laughing as he sat on the couch with a bottle of water.

"Oh God I'm a joke… I used to do whoever I wanted whenever I wanted and look at me now!" She said laughing as she took a sit besides his friend. "I've been here for 2 months and nothing.. What is wrong with me?" They both burst in laughs until a silence took over the living room.

"So what about Blaine? Just asking…" Santana asked the guy as she looked over him.

Kurt shrugged at the question. "Well, what about Brittany? Just asking..." And replied the girl with the same, and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, how do you feel about pizza?" The brunette asking him smiling, while standing up.

Next day Santana was heading to work when her phone rang. Puck. "_What tha hell?" she thought._

_"_What the hell Puckerman? I thought you only talked to blondes now..."

"Shut up Lopez. Did you forgive the girl already? I mean it's been five days, and we all know you can't resist Britt that much."

"No. Wait, what? You knew she was coming?"

"Of course I knew. I was in New York with Quinn visiting Rachel when she arrived... looking for you. And she talked to me, I don't know why, maybe she thought we were still friends which I, I think we should-"

"Ok, ok... I'll call you more often Puckerman. Tell me what you guys talked about"

"I'm sure it's nothing you already don't know. She told me she only came to New York because she wanted to get you back. She loves you, and now that she wasn't at MIT anymore and you were free again, she could be with you. So I tol-"

"She it's not at MIT anymore!? She told me it was a 4 months break..."

"Crap! Shouldn't said that... Santana, she left MIT because she wants to be with you. So I told her you were in London with Kurt"

There was a silence, before Santana could reply. "Santana, are you there?"

"Yes, yes.. It's just.. I have to go Puck. I'll text you later" and with that she hang up.

Brittany left MIT for her. And she came to London for her. And she was being a bitch to her... But you know it wasn't that easy...

Santana spent the rest of the day, thinking about what Puck had told her. She needed to talk with Brittany now, but at the same time she didn't want to. It was... complicated. And she had to add to her thoughts that Brittany didn't sleep at the apartment these days.

It's been almost a week till Puck had called her and told her about Brittany leaving MIT and all...Santana was confused. She wanted to talk to her, she wanted _to be_ with her, but she was afraid. Once you get hurt by people you just don't fully trust them again that easy. Once you got hurt by the person that you love the most, things change, she couldn't just run into her, and forget everything. She is Santana Lopez, she didn't trust anyone but herself, and Brittany. Now that has maybe changed.

She was sitting on the couch in the living room, with a beer in her left hand, and a photo of Brittany and her when they were in high school. It was just after winning nationals. Brittany was smiling brightly at the camera with her head in Santana's shoulder. And the brunette was looking at her, with love eyes. If anyone looked at that pic they would immediately know they were in love. The blonde knew that Santana didn't like to take photos, but she told her 'she was way too beautiful to not be photographed', and that if she didn't take the photo with her, she would go to take one with Artie. She was teasing her. And Santana loved it. So they took the photo together, obviously. Since then, Santana loves, photos hell her damn job was all about that! She smiled at the thought. At the end, it all comes always back to Brittany.

Suddenly someone knocked the door. Santana dropped the photo in the little table in front of the couch and went to answer the door. It was Brittany. They stood there for seconds then Santana finally stepped back, for the blonde to enter the house, which she did. Then Santana closed the door and went behind the blue-eyed woman.

"You want a beer or something?" Santana offered.

"No, thanks San. I'm fine" Brittany replied, with a little smile. They were now in the living room. The photo was still in the table and of course Brittany saw it. "You still have it" she said taking the photo and watching it with sadly eyes.

"Of course... I was just remembering when we won nationals, it was a good day." She didn't know why, but felt the need to explain herself why she was looking at the photo earlier. And Santana wasn't gonna say 'yeah, I was remembering how in love we were and how somehow we broke that, and we are both suffering for it, yay' No.

"Yeah… It was..." Brittany was still looking at the pic when the Latina broke the silence.

"Mmh Brittany where have you been? I mean it's been a week and you don't know anyone in this city. You didn't even say anything to me, Valerie told me... I was worried ya know?"

"You knew I was with her. Actually, I came to grab my stuff. I will stay in Valerie's until I get the money for a plane ticket to go back to the States" She let the photo in the table and started to make her way to the guest room, where her suitcase and things were. This caught Santana by surprise.

"You didn't buy a return ticket?... And why are staying there and not here? You didn't even know them that much" Santana said raising a bit her voice and following the blonde to the guest room. She didn't want to, it just came out like that.

"No. I thought I was not... Nevermind." She stopped picking her things up around the room to look directly in the Latina's eyes. "And I'm staying over there because since I came here you seem distant, you act like you really don't want me here. And it's hurting me even more... I stayed in Valerie's for a week and you didn't even came once to see me or talk to me. So I thought you were ok with it"

"Well, that changes now. You are staying here." The brunette said taking a few steps to be close to her. She took her suitcase from the blonde's hands and put it back in the bed again. "Why didn't you tell me you left MIT?"

"Damn Noah... Well, why didn't you tell me you moved to another continent?" Brittany replied to Santana that was now sitting at the end of the bed, looking at the floor. The blue-eyed woman, sat down next to her. "I left MIT because they told me I couldn't dance while I was doing math or stuff. And I missed Lord Tubbinton… And you. So..."

"I missed you too Britt Britt" Santana said placing her head in the blonde shoulder and Brittany put her head over Santana's. It was the first time since she was here that Santana called her that way. "Not your cat though"

"I'm sure he doesn't miss you either." They both laugh in that position for minutes. It felt so good. They really have missed this.

"So, are you staying here?"

"Will you talk to me? Or just look, I'm fine with you just looking at me" she said a bit worried.

"Brittany, what am I doing right now?" Santana said giggling.

"Well, you're not looking at me." the blonde said raising her eyebrows.

Santana raised her head, her chin was now in Brittany's shoulders. She then looked to the blonde in the eyes, they were extremely close. Santana could notice the heartbeat of the blonde speeding up by only looking in her eyes. The sweet and soft blue of her eyes turned into an intense and darker blue. That blue which was only reserved for her. To know that she still had that privilege and power over her was exciting. Brittany leaned her forehead to Santana's, and they stayed like that for what it seemed hours. Until it was starting to get heated and they both needed a kiss, but before that happened Santana stood up. "Let's order sushi for dinner, Kurt loves it too. Want me to say Valerie and Will to come over?" Brittany took a deep sight after not having that kiss. She didn't want to sound desperate, she really was though. Anyway, she didn't said anything about it, she knew this was a big step. Santana was talking to her and thing seemed to getting better, a little. The blonde knew that she would have to gain her trust again, to make her believe that this time she won't let her go, she will hold her close. "Yeah! That's sounds great San" she said standing up and smiling to the Latina who took her hand and make their way to the living room. Holding hands. Again.

**A.N:**

**Soooo, what do you think about this chapter? Things are starting to get betteeeer... :) **

**And what do you guys think about Valerie? **

**So, for the long guest review, I totally agree with you. Britt is my favorite character so, I'm not gonna make her look like the villain or anything. What I wanted to recreate was the misunderstandings that comes with that kind of situations, and how you can say or do something with all your heart but ppl don't get it that way. I don't know if I am explaining myself right hahaha anyway... Oh, another thing, I think you ppl are reading too much into my words. I don't have to say this here but, I think you guys don't get my point. I'm bisexual, so a pretty well know that Britt could be with any gender, that's not what I meant. If she would have started dating a girl I would have say it in the same kind of way. (True is that Santana is really hurt for the fact that is Sam, and that is a boy again. At least that's what I think. I personally would be hurt too.) I think I clear everything out in this chapter though. Thanks for your review, I always like your opinions! And everyone who post one and followed or fav the story, big thank you! ****J**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY NEW YEAAAAR GUYS! I hope you had a great Christmas holidays!**

**I am SO SORRY. I know it took a long time but I was in another country during Christmas so I couldn't do anything, sorry guys!**

**Mmmh thanks for the reviews as always even if you don't agree with me or you don't like the way I write, I like discussing with you guys so thanks!**

**Oh! That kiss you are waiting for… Mmm you may like this chapter ;)**

**Anyway, long wait equals long long chapter so here it goes I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**To The Moon And Back**

**Chapter 4**

The five were now in the living room of Kurt's apartment. Sitting on the couches listening to the music that came from Kurt's IPod and eating the sushi Santana ordered for all of them. Santana was sitting with Brittany at her right and Kurt besides the blonde. Valerie and Will were in the smallest couch at Santana's left.

They already talked about Vogue and how was working in there. Kurt, Brittany and Santana gossiped about their friends from Glee Club, they didn't know if there was any new couple, so they started to make random couples like Kitty and Sam, or Rachel and Ryder, or Artie and Unique. Yep that one was from Santana.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Valerie asked Will while their friends were talking about Glee Club. Since the dinner began the guy was being very quiet and the girl was worried, his brother wasn't like that.

"Lisa broke her leg, and since she was the lead in almost all the performances, we have to cancel the shows that are left... And this was important to me, it would have been something huge in my resume."

"Oh my God!" Valerie screamed and Santana tuner her head at the reaction, the girl was kind of a friend of her so Valerie was worried, a bit. "How is she doing? Wow poor girl... I'm sure you'll find someone to replace her Will, no need to cancel everything"

"I don't think so, no one dance like her. And most importantly no one can dance Spears like her" Will said now drinking from his beer.

Santana was forced to intervene, because obviously she knew who does Spears better than anyone and it was not that Lisa girl. "Haha well dear curly-weird-hair friend Willy-Willy, what if I tell you, you have the solution for your problem just at my right?" She said smirking and looking now at Brittany who was talking with Kurt. "I'm sure Lina was good, but trust me, when it comes to Britney, no one does it better than Britt" Will have never heard Santana make a compliment to anyone, so if she said so, Brittany should be damn good. There was a silence, and everyone except Kurt was looking at the blonde.. "What?" Brittany said with annoyance.

"My brother needs a good dancer for ending their season shows...The usual dancer broke her leg so..." Valerie stated.

"Oh is for that new show you guys were doing?" Kurt said enthusiastic.

"Yes, but you don't have to Brittany, I barely know you and you are here for holidays, I'll totally understand. We will figure something out... I guess" Will said trying to sound like there were other options, but the sadness in his voice showed up.

"Oh no no no Brittany they are doing a Britney Spears tribute all over London, YOU HAVE TO DO IT" Kurt was now standing up, he caught a magazine that talked about it. When he was back, he handed the magazine to the blonde.

"I'd love to. Believe me. Britney is very important for me and this is amazing... But I didn't dance in almost a year. MIT had me very busy and they got mad when I did." The blonde said as she kept reading the magazine.

Santana took her hand "Britt, you could dance whenever you want even if you hadn't had practice in all your life. You are made for this. It's in your bones, or blood, or whaterver. It's who you are" Brittany was looking now into Santana's eyes, she saw the confidence that Santana had in her. "It's Brittany bitch! Remember?" The Latina said almost whispering with a smile, but for everyone to hear. They both started laughing remembering the famous quote from the old times.

"Ok, I'm in! But I will need a lot of practice anyways. When is the next show?" Santana was still with her eyes on the blue ones, she suddenly felt the need wrap her in her arms, so she did, without thinking for the first time since Brittany came to London. Brittany felt the Latina coming closer to her and wrapping her left hand in her waist, for resting her head in her shoulder. "Thank you" she mustered only for Santana to hear. The Latina kissed her shoulder to let her know she heard it.

"Yaaaaaaay! More beers to celebrate for you, wine for me and Satan!" Kurt said, making his way to the kitchen for more beers and wine.

"Wow Brittany thank you! Yes, yes, I'll teach you every step, we could start tomorrow at the studio, it's not very far from here, and I'll introduce you to everyone too, it'll be fun!... Oh! The next show, yeah, it's in a couple of weeks"

"Ok! Tomorrow sounds good for me Will" Brittany said to the boy.

Kurt came back from the kitchen when Will got up saying he was going home for being completely fresh tomorrow. Valerie excused herself too, saying it was "late".

"Where is everyone going?" Kurt said with the bottle of wine and beers in his hands. "You girls are going to bed too?" Santana looked at Brittany who just yawned and smiled. "Uuh yeah, apparently tomorrow I have this dance practice so sorry Kurt..." Brittany replied to the guy, and stood up, losing the contact with the brunette. "You coming?" The blonde didn't know why she asked that, "_seriously Brittany? You have different rooms remember?. Shit." _"Ok, I don't even know why I asked that. Forget it. Night guys!" She said smiling and went to her room. The _guest room._

"Alright. That was weird." Kurt said to Santana, and hanging her, a cup of wine, while she sat by her side.

"Are you gonna update me a little or just going to sit there and been all quite Sanbags?" Santana immediately throw the cushion she was holding to the guy. "Shut it Lady Hands, we are getting back our friendship for now… Everything else it's… complicated"

"Why? Swallow your pride lady! You love her, stop being so stubborn, and be happy Santana!"

"Wow, wow. Why are you yelling at me? And you should say that to yourself. You still love the annoying warbler. I still pick up letters in the mailbox with those stupid charming hearts. I know there are from Blaine, Kurt..."

"He cheated on me! _That's _complicated!... God Santana, you're being so blind... Don't, just... If you keep pushing her away, she will go. And you'll lose her. "

"I know ok! I'm trying Kurt!"

"Don't let that happen Santana" And with that Kurt left the Latina thinking alone in the living room and went sleep.

Everything that Kurt said was true. Maybe she was being too much stubborn and keeping herself away from happiness. But, what happens when the person that gives you happiness hurts you? She was scared that Brittany will leave her for some other person, she was afraid of falling again. But something in Kurt's words hit her hard. She could lose Brittany. And that was the worst thing that could ever happen to the brunette. So maybe it was time to give in, and let fate do what fate do best.

–

The next morning Santana woke up early for say to Kurt that she wouldn't make it to work today but he was already gone, so she texted him. After that she went to the kitchen making sure that some blonde was still asleep. She made a special breakfast for both. French toast, pancakes, orange juice, some fruit, and even a couple of croissants. She put all in a tray and went to the guest room.

When she was entering, she saw the girl sleeping tightly like a beautiful angel. She stood there for a minute and then put the tray at the end of the bed and went to wake up the sleepy blonde.

"Someone made french toast for youuuu" she whispered in the blonde's ear softly, and then kissed her cheek. "Wake up little blondie" she said to her rubbing her arm.

Brittany slowly began to open her eyes, the sun entering in the room make her to close them again while she get used to the clarity. "Little blondie? I'm taller than you little girl" Brittany said still with her eyes closed.

"Hey, that's not the best way to say good morning to someone that just made you the best breakfast ever." Santana said as she hit her softly. "And I'm not little."

"It's ok. I love it" Brittany replied as she opened her eyes. "Morning San" she said accommodating herself, leaning her back in the headrest of the bed.

"Morning Britt-Britt" Santana stay there, staring her, she had a messy sleepy hair, and a grey t-shirt that said "cool kids are you!". _So Brittany_.

"Something wrong San?" The blonde asked.

"No no. I, uh,.. I just made us breakfast. French toasts for you..." Santana replied smiling to the blonde.

"Croissants for you" Brittany laughed a little. "Well, come here sit with me then" Brittany moved a little to the side, Santana grabbed the tray and sat right besides her and put her legs under the covers, and both started eating.

"So where is Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"He left early this morning.. He wasn't here when I woke up... I think he's dating somebody or something... He is not at home as he used to be" She said. The last part came out with a tone of concern.

"Uuuuh thee Santana Lopez being worried about someone, well that's new..." Brittany said while laughing. The brunette was now laughing too, she grabbed a piece of her croissant and throw it to Brittany who didn't see it coming "Shut up Britts!".

"Aah Saaaan!" Brittany complained and threw a piece of fruit to the brunette as a response, and both started to laugh again. "Ok ok, truce please?" The brunette said, and Brittany nodded as she drank a little bit of juice from her glass.

"Sorry, that was not true. You always cared about me so.. Yeah, truce." The blonde said smiling. A silence took over Santana after hearing the blonde saying that.

"Can I ask you something Santana?" Brittany suddenly said to the brunette who turned her head and nodded. "Two days ago, you were not talking to me, and now you make breakfast for me in bed. I mean, what changed?"

Santana broke the eye contact with the blonde and looked to her hands that were in the sheets. She was thinking how she could express her feelings properly without adding more confusion. "I just don't want to lose you Brittany... I've been unfair, and a bitch to you lately. I owe you an apology for that." She said as she raised her head again. She looked into those beautiful blue eyes. "I've missed my bestfriend too much for letting her go now. I'm sorry"

"You know, when you're in love with somebody, even if you are not in a relationship with her or him, you can never actually let them go. I never let you go. In here…" Brittany move her hand to her heart "In here, there has always been one only person. No one could ever replace you Santana." Tears began to fall from Santana's eyes, as she tried to wipe them away. "I just wanted you to know that." Brittany said looking down as tears escape from her eyes.

"Hey come on, don't cry. You know I hate see you crying." Santana said hugging the girl, as Brittany rested her head in the Latina's chest. "When we made everything so difficult, uh? It used to be so easy…" They stood there for a while, until Brittany sat again besides Santana and grabbed her hand.

"We were always a perfect match" The blonde said looking at her fingers. "I love you so much…"

"Brit…"

"I know, you need time. I just want to know if I still have a chance."

"You will always have a chance Brittany. Even if I tell you, you don't. You will always have one."

"Good, then let's go" Brittany said "Get some clothes on, I want to take you somewhere" She raised her eyebrows "If, you're free of course..." Santana smiled at the blue eyed girl and stood up "I'd love to but, what about the dance rehearsal with Will?"

"Crap!... I forgot about that…" Brittany said, making a little pout.

"You forgot? You never forget this kind of things, aren't you excited, you don't want to do it? Cause I can talk with Will and tel-"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just.. I haven't dance for almost a year. I'm not as good as I used to be…"

"Are you kidding me here Brittany? You're a little bit rusty but you will catch the moves in notime, you are Brittany S. Pierce, you will get it back!" The Brunette said smiling as she stood up. Before she was out of the room she turned back, Brittany was looking at the sheets, with a concern look. Santana knew she was nervous, she knew Brittany didn't like to disappoint people. The Latina walked into the room again and sat at the end of the bed, facing the blonde "I took my day off so I could go with you, if you want me to"

"Yees! Oh thanks, thanks San, thank you!" Brittany said as she hugged the brunette and kissed her all over her face again and again. Santana started laughing "Ok ok Britt, you need me alive, you're choking me here" Brittany hugged the brunette one last time tightly "Thank you" She whispered. Santana smiled and hugged her too "Now get dressed, we are late already"

In the meantime, Kurt was at work, he had a meeting with some important businessman. This businessman was the manager of Adele. On the email Anna sent him, she just said "We have to get that deal" and Kurt knew that he have to get that deal or he could be in problems.

"Hi, I'm Jonathan Dickins, I have a meeting with.." He looked at his phone…"Josh Naly and Kurt Hummel" He said to the red haired girl that was in the reception.

"Yes, Mr. Dickins, please do follow me" She said with a smile. She then reached the meetings room, and opened the door for him " is here"

"Come on in, come on in please Mr. Dickins, it's a pleasure to have you here in Vogue." Josh said to him as he stretched his hand and smiled. "I'm Josh Naly and this is Kurt Hummel"

"It is really a pleasure Mr. Dickins" Kurt said to Jonathan.

"Oh please call me Jon. It's a pleasure to be here too… So, I practically set all the things up with Anna, the only thing left for saying yes to the deal, are to see the dresses as soon as possible, agree on a day for the photoshoot, by the way, we want our own photographer to do this photoshoot, and the questions of the interview, we obviously need to see them before."

"Yes, well about the dresses I have something in mind already. In a couple of days I could be able to show them to you, and do a fit session with Mss Adele, if she wants. And I'm completely fine with you bringing the photographer, all as fine as he is under my directions." Kurt said.

"And for the questions of the interview, this are some of them, we have to ask at least half of them. Mss Adele can chose" Josh said hanging the manager a paper with all the questions they made.

"Great! Then I guess is all clear, we have a deal!" Jon said getting up "I will be in contact with you Mr Hummel, I have your number, I'll call you in a few days, and I will email Josh the questions that we want"

"Perfect! Have a great day Mr Dickins" Josh and Kurt said stretching hands with him again. Suddenly Kurt's phone rang, he saw the screen, it was a private number. "Excuse me" He said as he left the room, and went to the cafeteria. He sat in his usual spot, a little table with two chairs, just besides the window. He made a signal to Charity the waitress; she nodded, knowing already what the boy wanted.

"Hello?" there was a silence before a voice came up on the other side of the line.

"Hi" He already knew who it was. "Please don't hung up, I need to talk to you"

"Why are you calling me from a private number Blaine?" The waitress put his order in the table, and Kurt muttered "thank you" to her.

"You wouldn't have answered me if I didn't" Kurt nodded though he knew Blaine couldn't see him. He just waited for Blaine to speak, cause he really didn't have anything to say to him.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I don't know how many times do you want me to apologize, but I would do it again and again for the rest of my life if it's necessary"

"No. I said to you that I forgive you Blaine. But that doesn't mean I trust you again."

"I know, I know… You're right. Just at least reply to my texts. Not know anything about you it's making me sick"

"Ok will do, I have to go now, bye Blaine"

"Bye Kurt, I lov-"Kurt cut the phone call before those words. No. He didn't want it to hear them.

Late that day, Will, Santana and Brittany were heading back home. The first day of Brittany with Will's company has been pretty good. Everyone enjoyed the blonde, just as she began to dance at the sound of Britney everyone was blown away by her performance. Santana spent most of the time just staring at her. As it nothing changed, looking Brittany dance still amazed her as much as the first day she saw her. From time to time, she joined the dance crew with a few steps. When lunch time arrived, Will, Brittany and her, called Valerie for join them, and they all have lunch together. Then Valerie went back to work, and the others went back to the dance studio. Now, they were walking home, the studio was pretty close to the apartments. Santana and Brittany were both walking next to each other and Will was a few steps ahead of them.

"Ok, I know that Santana warned me about you, but you girl, are going to steal my spotlight in my own company! You're amazing Britt!" Will said enthusiastically as he turned back to face them while he keep walking backwards. Santana gave him a "told ya" look and Brittany laughed at the interaction.

"You're amazing too Will, thank you for giving me the opportunity to dance again…" She really meant the words, Will was an awesome dancer, and he remained her at Mike. She was really thankfull to him for welcoming her in his company. She really needed that.

Will smiled at the girl and smirked "Well, it was not me who push you to do it" he said turning his gaze to Santana, and turning back to walk properly. Santana blushed and kept walking as if she hadn't heard a thing.

"Yeah, thanks to you too" Brittany whispered to her, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

They finally got home. Will said goodbye to the girls as he walked into his apartment. The girls did the same, they were laughing at some joke that Santana just said. As they walked into the living room they stopped laughing. Kurt was with some guy making out in the couch, in a really really intense and creepy way…

"Damn it Kurt! You have your own room!" Santana yelled as she turned off the music that was on, and covered half of her eyes. Brittany did the same, and threw them some pants that were on the floor. The _unknown_ boy turned red, he grabbed the pants and put them on as he tried to find his t-shirt. Kurt put his pants on too, he has his t-shirt on, so he just sat on the couch. "Do you girls know what knocking is?" He said as he went to the kitchen. Santana followed him.

Brittany saw the t-shirt of the boy and hanged to him. He muttered a thanks and then the blonde followed her friends to the kitchen.

Santana frowned "There's no door for knocking in the damn living room Hummel!" Kurt opened the fridge and grabbed a soda. "Ok sorry, I guess we are even now." He said as Brittany sat in the chair "He is looking for his shoes… You two are messy with the clothes..."

"Even? I never brought anyone here" Santana said to him.

"Oh no not here…" Kurt replied, giving her a look "Do you really want me to tell you all the places where me and Mercedes and the glee club guys have catch you girls doing it? You are the ones who have the record here" Kurt said as he laugh and looked at both of them. "Hey! It's a good record… It's not funny…" Santana said trying not to laugh, but it was impossible. In seconds both girls were laughing too.

A few minutes later the other guy came to the kitchen -full dressed now-, and said goodbye to everyone, and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek and said a "call me" in his ear.

"So who is he?" Brittany said to Kurt.

"Mmh he is Bryan… No, wait, Lucas, yeah, he is Lucas" He said as he thought.

"You don't even know his name for sure?" Santana said with concern "What is going on with you Kurt? I've seen you with three different boys in two weeks"

"Nothing is wrong Santana, I'm just having the fun that I've missed before, I'm young and life is short" He said with a tone of discomfort.

"We are just worried Kurt… If you keep doing this… It could get dangerous, remember everyone has a random, said so…" Brittany said to him.

"Yeah, whatever Britt, I'm fine ladies. I'm going to sleep, it's getting late.,. There's lasagna on the fridge, you can warm that up. Good night" He replied, drinking a bit of his soda, and walking out of the kitchen towards his room.

"What the hell is going on with him? Seriously… And where did that lasagna came from?" she sighed as she put out the lasagna for Brittany and her. "He will come to us if he has a problem right?" The brunette said as she sat down on the chair besides Brittany and placed the lasagna in the table for both.

"I'm sure he will. We have to talk to him anyways…" Brittany said handing a fork to the Latina and grabbing a bit for herself. They were sitting on the table sharing the lasagna in silence, comfortable silence. "So.. are you ready for tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"Tomorrow?" Santana asked confused.

"Well, I'm taking you out tomorrow…" The Blonde said, looking at her and smiling.

"Oh, is… is it, you mean, as a date?" The brunette said nervously, as she grabbed another bite of the lasagna trying not to look so nervous.

Brittany smiled widely noticing how nervous she was, so she thought it would be fun if she played a little "Yeah, unless you're with someone or something… Crap, are you taken? I have been here almost two weeks and I haven't asked you if you… I should have known…" She said

"No no no! I haven't been with anyon-" Santana saw Brittany's face, she was about to burst into laughs, she knew now the blonde was playing, so she decided to play more "till I met this girl, Ashley…" She said very serious and the blonde's face dropped, she went completely pale. Until Santana started laughing hard.

"You should have seen your face Britt hahahahhahahahaha" She said while laughing more and more.

"I hate you" Brittany said crossing her arms as a smile appeared in her face after knowing Santana wasn't dating anyone.

"Aw it was fun! And you love me" She said with a smirk.

"You're mean" the blue-eyed said pouting.

"Do not pout me Britt, aw come on don't do this to me, come here" She said as she hugged the girl. She just couldn't stand when Brittany pouted, she needed to hug the girl immediately, it was like a cuteness overload. Brittany started laughing while she hugged the brunette too "It still works."

After finishing the lasagna they both took a bit of ice-cream and talk about how the day went. Brittany was really excited about being in Will's dance company, at least as an understudy. She was really thankful to the guy and everyone over there. And truth be told, doing Britney again was amazing. Dancing again for Santana was great, and doing it with Britt was even better. She really missed it, and singing… Today was just a reflection day for her, about if modeling was truly the thing she wanted to do… Finally they said goodnights to each other and went to their bedrooms. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

10am

Santana woke up due to the sun lights that came through the window. She turned to the bedside table and looked the time in her phone. _10 am. Time to wake up._

"Hey beautiful" Brittany said smiling as the door opened a little bit just allowing Santana to see her face.

"Morning Britt-Britt, how did you sleep?" Santana said as she stood up from bed, and walked towards the closet. She was wearing black shorts and a pink tank top. She bent down to grab something from the closet which had a little mirror in one of the doors. The Latina saw how Brittany was clearly staring at her butt, oblivious of the answer that Santana just asked her.

"Staring too much B?" She said while laughing and looking at her through the mirror. Brittany quickly blushed "Wha, uhm, no no... Oh god, sorry" She said looking away.

"Are you staying there while I change clothes too?" Santana said still laughing and with her clothes on her arms.

"Can I?" Brittany replied with a smirk.

Santana laughed and closed the door. "Not yet" she whispered to herself.

"Put on something comfy San!"

11:30am

After having breakfast which obviously Brittany had prepared for both, they make their way to their perfect date day. Brittany asked for the car to Valerie since Kurt and Santana didn't have one. She was driving and Santana was in the passenger seat, trying to put a radio channel on but it seemed like it didn't work, so she gave up, and started looking for a CD or something. She opened the glove and found a cd with a note.

"_I knew you'll find the note Santana... Can't live without music uh?_

_Well I made a little tracklist for you both. I love you girls, have fun!_

_PS: San, open your heart baby. You better than anyone knows she's worth it. –V"_

"Damn Val, she made us a tracklist… I love her but I don't trust her at all with music..." She said laughing while putting the cd on. The first song was "Valerie"._ Of course Valerie._

They drove for half hour more, singing songs and even dance a little knowing the steps of the songs, until the car stopped. Brittany got out the car and opened the door for Santana handing her a hand. They were in Richmond Park. One of the biggest royals parks in London, a big national reserve with a lot of fun things to do. They entered the park for one of the multiples gates. It was beautiful, full of trees, colorful flowers, even some free animals, lakes…

"Wow Britt… How do you know this place? I've been here for a while and never heard of it." Santana said openmouthed while she looked at everything surrounding her like she was going to miss something. She smelt the flowers, touched the trees with her hand still holdings Brittany's.

"My granny used to talk about this place a lot; she said she met her first love here during her holidays. But then she returned to Lima and she never saw him again... " The blonde started walking through the path "Until one day, no one knows how and why, he went to Lima and they met again. And now they are my grandparents" She grabbed a red rose and handing it to the brunette who has been listen carefully the hole time.

Santana took the rose "It's a beautiful story Britt, I love this place" she said smiling.

They walked for a while exchanging stories and being like two silly teenagers in a first date. Too scare of doing the wrong step that will make everything disappear. They reached a fence with a sign that meant "private property"

"Okay, San close your eyes" Brittany order the brunette as she took off her scarf for cover her eyes. The Latina did as Brittany ordered her and closed her eyes.

Brittany put out a pair of keys, she opened the little door on the fence, and walked with Santana eyed closed still. They were out of the Richmond Park now, standing in front of a little wooden house. Brittany moved to the back of the brunette and took the scarf off of Santana's eyes "you can open your eyes now"

Santana was speechless; it was like one of those little wooden houses in the middle of the woods that appeared on the movies. Suddenly Brittany hugged her from the back leaning her head in Santana's shoulder. "Brittany how did you get this?" she asked grabbing the blonde's hands and kissing them. "You like it? It's ours for the day, the fridge is full and everything and it even has a chimney!" she said with enthusiasm.

"I love it Britt! I love it! Let's go inside I'm freezing." Santana said and started walking through the front door without letting the blonde hand go. Brittany opened the door and both entered the little house. As they entered the house they were in the living room, which was communicated with the kitchen. The living room had a black couch facing the chimney with a red carpet on the floor; there was a tv in the corner and in the other side a big window that showed all the views of the woods.

"This is amazing Brittany" Santana said as she looked the views over the window. Brittany light up the fire in the chimney, well, she tried. After a few minutes trying, Santana went over laughing and helped her.

"So... What exactly did you plan to do with me if we have this house aaaall day just for us two?" Santana said with a smirk as she recomposed herself after lighting up the chimney. Brittany blushed but she replied quickly laughing "Nothing that we haven't done before..." suddenly all the memories of them together came through their minds.

Santana looked in those blue eyes she loves so much, they were full of love, and that smirk, oh she missed this, this flirting, teasing, the pulling and pushing away, she really missed it. And now, she had Brittany right in front of her, looking at her, with her perfect blonde hair that she loved so much. It was like the world stopped for a moment to let her appreciate the beauty she had in front of her. And she was really appreciating it. In that instant she knew that she loved Brittany and she was tired of pushing her away, she wanted her, and she was irrevocably in love with her.

So as soon as she was back into the reality, she pecked the blonde on the lips quickly grabbing the blonde's face with her hands "Yeah, I guess you're right" she said leaving the blonde there. Brittany didn't see that coming at all, she was left there feeling like fireworks waking her up. But it was so quickly, she didn't have the time to enjoy it enough. The blonde knew that Santana likes to have control in this kind of situations, so she will let her think that she has it, for now.

"Want to cook with me? I'm starving..." Santana whispered from behind in her ear and then walked towards the kitchen_. "Teasing too much? "_Brittany thought as she breathed deeply trying to get the nervous out of her.

Brittany stood in the kitchen watching the brunette cooking and moving in the kitchen. "So, are we playing the _I am only kissing you whenever I want_ game?" She said as Santana tuned her head and nodded while testing the carbonara sauce she was making, from the spoon. She did a gesture to the blonde with the spoon, for her to taste the sauce. Brittany walked towards her and tested the sauce. "Delicious San" she leaned to kiss her but Santana put her cheek. "Seriously? I really don't like this game" The blonde said opening the counter and putting plates and a bottle of wine in the table for them.

They had a lovely lunch together, Santana kept teasing Brittany who in the end loved it too, but it was frustrating. Now, they were in the couch watching something on the TV, somehow Brittany was laying on Santana's chest as they keep watching the TV, not caring too much about what was on really...

"You know? I didn't tell you the entire story." Brittany said "When my grandparents got married, they went back here, the place where they fell in love. And my grandfather surprised my granny with this house. He bought it for her. He said that their true love will always remain here... I still believe you are my true love. So I brought you here." Brittany finished the story like it was the easiest thing in the world to say. Santana was grabbing her waist now, and she would swear her heart just melted hearing Brittany said those words. She didn't even know what to say, so she hugged the girl from behind tighly.

She started to kiss the blonde's neck, softly, Brittany moved her head a bit, allowing the Latina to have more space.

"San... Ss-stop teasing, it's, uhm it's not fair" Brittany finally managed to say.

Santana stopped "Turn around" she said "Look at me B" Brittany turn around and looked at her, she was still laying on Santana who had now her hands in the back of her waist. "Kiss me" Brittany's eye widened she didn't smile, she just looked at her "Kiss me Britt" Brittany knew that this was it, Santana allowing her to kiss her again, was the final step for the reconciliation, she wanted to do it right, to make her feel how much she loved her. She leaned down and when she was just about to kiss her she stopped "What if I want to play the game now?" She whispered with a smirk on her face. Her nose playing with Santana's, the brunette laugh "Oh no, you don't want to play that game" Santana replied as she pressed the blonde's body with hers "You" kiss in the neck "don't want" kiss in the other side of the neck "to play" she put her hands under the blonde's t-shirt touching her skin as she sucked her earlobe "that game" noses playing again. Things were starting getting heated. Brittany's heart was beating like it was about to go out of her chest, those brown eyes were looking right at her as if fire was about to come out of them.

"You're right, I don't" She whispered while she leaned down, this time kissing Santana tenderly. It was intense, full of meaning, of love. They have missed each other lips too much. Santana's tongue escaped and made her way to Brittany's mouth begin for entrance which the blonde allowed, meeting Santana's. When Santana's lips parted needing air, Brittany quickly went to the brunette's neck kissing it, while her left hand slipped under the Latina's t-shirt and started her way up to her breasts.

"B-b... Britttt." Santana said trying to stopping the other girl, who didn't hear thing and kept kissing her and touching her.

"Britt stop..."She said while grabbing the blonde's left arm and stopping her of going any further. Brittany pulled her hand back, but she kept on kissing Santana on the neck, this time going to the other side. "Damn it Brittany stop!"Santana finally said half yelling, and pulling the blonde away and sitting on the couch while readjusting her shirt. Brittany sighed and sat up next to her. "Sorry" she said as she pull her hear in the couch and closed her eyes.

Santana looked at her carefully after a few minutes of silence. "Mmhm" she cleared her throat "Are you mad?" Brittany opened her eyes and tuned her head still laying on the top of the couch and looked at her smiling.

"No, I'm not Santana, it's ok. At least I get to kiss you" She said as she turned her head and closed her eyes again.

"No, Britt. Uhm, this... What has just happened. I don't regret it... I just want to take things slowly. It's been almost a year, we have grown and we've changed. And I don't want it to be like high school, yes we have the best time" she smirked "but I want this to take a step further, if we try this, I want us to _really_ try it. Not just try it. I don't know if you get what I mean..." By now, their hands were intertwined and Brittany was looking at her thoughtfully smiling. "Does that mean that thee Santana Lopez is not single anymore and she's out of the market?"

"Maybe..." Santana replied with a smirk after laughing a little. "Being single is fun, mingle here and there...Girls over me... I have to think about it..." She said playfully.

"No." Brittany said as she moved the Latina's body into hers so she was now grabbing Santana from the back as she hide her face in her neck.

"Say it then" The brunette said while turning around and sitting in the blonde laps facing her. "I know it's silly but I want to hear it"

"You're such a kid..." The blonde said while laughing.

"I'm still on the market..." Santana said in a singing kind of way, teasing the blonde who rolled her eyes. "Say it!"

"Fine!" Brittany looked at her. "I don't want girls around you, I don't want you single, I want you to be with me. So, be with me Santana"

**A.N**

**I hope you guys like it! :)**

**I told you good time were coming! Brittana teasing moments are so great! hahha I love to write them lol**

**What is going on with Kurt!? hhmm we will figure it out soon!**

**I know this should have been a Christmas chapter but... I just didn't feel it like it. Do you guys want a Christmas chapter or just continue like this? Idk... **

**Have a great week! xx**


End file.
